What the Heart Wants
by Sara6255
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends ...and someone else in particular. R/J
1. Homecoming

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends ...and someone else in particular.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much all of the season finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory dumped her bags on her bed and went downstairs to talk to her mom. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a big pot of coffee and two coffee cups. Rory sat down and looked at the coffee.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "I had Luke make a special pot just for you and he dropped it by about ten minutes before you walked in the door."  
  
Rory grinned, "I love you."  
  
"I know. So, how was your trip?"  
  
"Despite Paris being there, it was great. I even found time to see all the neat tourist places; very educational."  
  
"Good. I however, had a horrible time her without you. I had to go to mom's all by myself and listen to her gripe about everything she could think of. It was excruciating; you are never leaving again."  
  
"I promise never to leave you alone again."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
Lorelai grinned, "Wanna go to Luke's?"  
  
Rory almost dropped her coffee cup, "Umm....I-I-can't we go somewhere else?"  
  
Lorelai put her hand on Rory's forehead, "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Rory knew that if she didn't agree to go, he mom would suspect something, "I'm fine, just tired. Let's go to Luke's."  
  
Lorelai jumped up, grabbed her purse, and smiled, "Let's go!"  
  
~~~  
  
Rory was dreading going to Luke's. She hadn't talked to Jess since Skokie's wedding, and she had no idea what she was going to say to him. When they got there, Rory ran to the first available table she saw, sat down, grabbed a menu, and hid her face behind it.  
  
Lorelai sat next to her and gave her a strange look, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You're looking at a menu; we never look at the menu."  
  
"Oh, umm...order me a burger, fries, and..."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Rory smiled, "Thanks mom."  
  
Lorelai winked at her, "Anytime kiddo."  
  
Lorelai went to the counter and almost immediately started bickering with Luke and Rory smiled, she really missed being home. She hid under the menu again so she wouldn't be spotted.  
  
"Avoiding anyone I know?"  
  
Rory heard the familiar voice and dropped the menu, "Jess, Hi."  
  
He smiled one of his amazing smiles, and Rory got butterflies in her stomach; that was never a good sign.  
  
He sat across from her, "So...read any good books lately?"  
  
Rory just stared at him.  
  
"I figured it was a good conversation starter."  
  
Rory smiled, "Oh. Well,"  
  
Jess pointed to the window, "I think someone is trying to get your attention."  
  
Rory looked behind her and spotted Madeline and Louise waving at her, "Oh, umm...I'll be right back."  
  
She jumped out of her chair and went outside, "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"  
  
Louise grinned, "Well, I didn't know your number, so I thought I'd just come here and talk to you face-to-face. I am having a killer back-to-school party to celebrate us being seniors, and I am inviting you. It's tomorrow night at 7:30."  
  
Rory smiled, "Cool, Sounds like fun."  
  
Madeline looked in the window of the diner, "Who's the hottie?"  
  
Rory looked in the window, "Oh, that's Jess."  
  
Louise grinned, "He's cute. You can bring him too. Well, Gotta go."  
  
They waved at Rory and took off.  
  
Rory went inside at sat down again.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"  
  
"Madeline and Louise, they're from my school. Louise is having a back-to- school party."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"It's to celebrate senior year. You're gonna be a senior, wanna come?"  
  
"What about Dean?"  
  
"He has to work. I talked to him a few minutes after I got home. I asked if he wanted to spend some time together, but he has to work for the next three days."  
  
"Oh, so I am your last hope?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Ok, I'll go; anything to get away from this place."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
They both sat at the table in an awkward silence. From time to time, they would look at each other, but then quickly look away when they made eye contact.  
  
This was driving Rory crazy, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Kissing you. I shouldn't have."  
  
"Ok, not exactly the response I was looking for, but it's ok."  
  
"You are a great guy Jess. You are smart, despite what you may think; you have a unique sense of humor, and you have your moments of genuine kindness; but I have Dean, and I love him."  
  
"I know. I knew it the minute you kissed me, and I still know it, so just forget about it. It was a spur of the moment thing. No big deal. Can we still be friends?" Jess grinned at her.  
  
Rory chuckled, "Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Ok, that's all there is to it."  
  
"Yep, end of story."  
  
They both smiled, but didn't say anything else. They both knew very well, that it wasn't the end of the story; the story had just begun.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 1.  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!  
  
:o) 


	2. You aren't doing this to me again

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13 mostly, maybe R later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends ...and someone else in particular.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much all of the season finale.  
  
Feedback: I live off the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory talked to Jess for a few minutes about a current book she was reading until Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"Food!"  
  
She set the plates on the table, sat down, and looked at Jess, "Hi."  
  
Jess smiled, "Hi. Well, Luke will get mad if I don't finish wiping the tables."  
  
Before he left, he whispered in Rory's ear, "Your friends are back."  
  
Rory turned around and saw Madeline and Louise standing outside again. He mom just looked are her, "Uh...I'll be right back."  
  
She went outside, "Forget something?"  
  
Madeline smiled sheepishly, "Yea, how to get out of here."  
  
Louise stepped in, "Ok, I must confess, we didn't come all the way her to just see you, we were on a little road trip, and we got lost, here. Madeline remembered you live here, so we decided it would be a good time to invite you to the party."  
  
Rory grinned, "Somehow, I knew that you didn't come all the way over here just to see me."  
  
Louise smiled, "So, how do we get out of here?"  
  
Rory told them the way out, they said their goodbyes again, then Rory went back inside and joined her mom.  
  
Lorelai smiled in-between eating her fries, "What was that about?"  
  
Rory ate a fry, "They invited me to a back-to-school party."  
  
"OO, sounds like fun."  
  
"Yea, they invited Jess too. Speaking of Jess, why are you and Luke talking again?"  
  
"Well, what can I say? He can't stay mad at me. No, seriously, we made up. It was a slow, grueling process, but, mission accomplished."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rory and Lorelai ate their dinner and talked about Rory's trip for about two hours. Rory told her mom what it was like to spend practically the whole summer with Paris, and having no escape route. After about 5 cups of coffee, Rory was starting to feel the effects. She went to the counter and asked Jess for a coke.  
  
"No more coffee?"  
  
"Please, if I have anymore, I'll be up all night."  
  
Jess smiled and got her the coke. When he handed it to her, their hands touched and she immediately, pulled away but tried not to be too obvious, even though, every time they touched in any way, electricity shot through her whole body.  
  
"So..." Rory broke the tension, "Are you going to the party with me?"  
  
Jess smiled, "The dark haired girl, will she be there?"  
  
Rory grinned, "Madeline? Yea, she'll be there."  
  
"Ok, well, I'll go, but just for you."  
  
Rory scoffed, "Yea right. Meet me at my house tomorrow night at...six."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rory smiled at Jess, took the coke, and went back to talk to Lorelai for another half hour, before going home.  
  
~~~~  
  
The night of the party, Rory was rummaging through her closet, but still couldn't find anything to wear. Finally, she found something in her mom's closet; a black skirt that went to her mid thighs, and a black, long sleeved, silk blouse. Rory curled the ends of her hair and went downstairs.  
  
"OO, someone looks hot."  
  
Rory smiled, "Thanks mom."  
  
"You don't usually dress like that..."  
  
"It's senior year. I thought I'd...let loose a little, but not too loose."  
  
"Well, have fun, but not too much."  
  
Rory smiled, "I promise."  
  
Rory went to the door and opened it to find Jess standing there with his finger on the doorbell.  
  
She smiled, "Hi, you're late."  
  
Jess looked her up and down, "Wow, you look..."  
  
Rory blushed, "Thanks, but you're late."  
  
Jess grinned, "Fashionably late."  
  
"Right; let's go."  
  
They got into Rory's car and tried to find Louise's house from the directions Louise had given her.  
  
~~~  
  
About thirty minutes later, they arrived at a huge house with cars all over the place.  
  
"Some party." Jess inspected the house.  
  
"Yea, Louise is quite the party girl."  
  
Rory reached towards the handle of the car door, but Jess stopped her, "OO, let me."  
  
He jumped out of the car, went around and opened Rory's door, "I always wanted to do that."  
  
Rory smiled at him, and got out.  
  
They walked to the house and the door automatically opened, they looked at each other. Louise and Madeline poked their heads through the door.  
  
"Rory! You look great!" Louise grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her inside.  
  
Madeline smiled at Jess, "Hi. Glad you could come."  
  
Jess gave her a half smiled, "Hi."  
  
"I'm Madeline."  
  
Jess nodded slightly, "Jess."  
  
He went inside, and found Rory by a big statue. He went right over to her, but Madeline grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Jess looked at Rory and he had this look on his face that said, 'save me.' Rory smiled, and waved at him as Madeline dragged him away from Rory and towards a crowd of people, then she went with Louise to talk to some people.  
  
About an hour later, Rory broke away from Louise and her friends and went in search of Jess; she figured he was in need of rescuing. As she walked passed the laundry room, the door opened and someone pulled her inside, then slammed the door. Rory stumbled back and was ready to scream, then she recognized her attacker, "Jess!"  
  
She smacked his arm, "You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Madeline is a psycho!"  
  
Rory laughed, "Hiding from her?"  
  
"Damn right I am!"  
  
Rory looked around the room, there were several laundry baskets with clean, folded clothes, a washer and drier in the center of the room against a wall, a small TV., on the far right of the room, and a small, dark blue loveseat about ten feet from the TV.  
  
Rory raised her eyebrow, "Interesting place for a TV."  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
Rory opened her mouth to say something, but was scared silent when they heard several hard pounds against the door. Rory jumped about ten feet in the air and backed up. Jess followed, but he didn't jump as high. Laughter erupted from behind the door, and then everything got quieter.  
  
"Damn! What is with these people?"  
  
Jess looked at Rory and noticed that he was only inches away from her face. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Jess slowly leaned forward and Rory couldn't help but lean in as well to meet him as their lips met. His hand moved to her cheek and slid along her jaw as he continued kissing her. Rory felt lightheaded, so her hands came up to his waist to steady herself. His tongue delicately traced her lower lip and she sighed, breathlessly. Rory opened her mouth and he slowly slid his tongue inside. She shivered when his tongue slid against hers and her legs began to shake.  
  
Rory leaned against the wall for support and Jess followed her, pinning her against it.  
  
He was kissing her so deeply, that Rory was running out of air. Her tongue slid alongside his into his mouth and a soft moan escaped his throat. She wrapped her arms around his back, and his hands were on her sides, like he was holding her in place. The tighter he held her there, the more Rory wanted to stay there, forever.  
  
They parted for a breath and she suddenly realized what had happened.  
  
"Oh my god," she said, meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry. We shouldn't…"  
  
Jess latched onto her arm before she could get away, "No way, you aren't doing this to me again. I had to wait two months to see you again, and I had two months to think about that kiss. You aren't getting away again."  
  
Jess held onto Rory's waist again and connected their lips once more and she immediately kissed him back. Her heart leapt as his hands got a tighter hold of her waist.  
  
His left hand slid down her waist and stopped just below her skirt. Then his other hand slid down to the other side of her skirt, until both hands were at the base of her thighs. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking their kiss. He walked over to the loveseat and laid her down. Jess moved his hands up her thighs and let them rest on her hips. He kissed all along her law line, and then slowly moved down her neck. Even though Rory knew it was wrong, nothing could have stopped her. Rory snapped back to reality when she realized that Jess was unbuttoning the top button of her blouse. He looked at her like he was waiting for permission to continue; when Rory didn't tell him to stop, he moved back up to her mouth and kissed her again, his lips meeting hers furiously. She moaned softly as his tongue trailed her bottom lip, and she accommodatingly opened her mouth. Without leaving her mouth, he slowly unbuttoned a second button, and was moving to a third when another hard pound came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Rory!? Are you in there?"  
  
Rory and Jess heard Louise's voice coming from the other side of the door, and they immediately parted. Rory jumped off the couch, quickly buttoned her blouse and looked at Jess, "This is a very bad omen, Jess!"  
  
She ran to the door, pulled it open, and disappeared into the crowd. Jess ran after her, through the crowd, out the front door, and saw her get in her car, and drive away.  
  
"Rory!" Jess called after her.  
  
He kicked the dirt as he saw the taillights of her car disappear, "Dammit! You always seem to fuck things up, don't you?" He swore at himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Rory drove as far away from Louise's house, and Jess as she could get, then she pulled over to the side of the road, turned off the car, and started sobbing. She didn't want to leave Jess, but she just couldn't deal with anything right now. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she felt something with Jess that she had never felt with Dean. Now she had gone and really screwed things up; it would never be the same between them again. She stayed on the side of the road for ten minutes and continued crying, before she finally went home. Her mom was already asleep, so Rory went to her room, changed into her pajamas, got into bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 2.  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!  
  
:o) 


	3. I've never felt this way before

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13 mostly, maybe R later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends ...and someone else in particular.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much all of the season finale.  
  
Feedback: I live off the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the memories of the night before came flooding back into Rory's head and she woke up with a headache. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to find her mom fighting with the coffee maker.  
  
"Why do you even bother?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at Rory, "Morning; You know, I think I might just move into the diner."  
  
Rory laughed, "That should be interesting."  
  
Lorelai threw a towel at the coffee maker and sat down at the table, Rory followed, "I'm gonna go over to Lane's."  
  
"So early?"  
  
"She wants to show me all the drummers that she's in love with from various bands. I must support this crazy phase."  
  
"You are a good friend."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ooh, how was the party?"  
  
Rory went pale, "Umm, It was ok; nothing special."  
  
"Did Jess have a good time?"  
  
Rory couldn't help herself, "Most likely."  
  
"Good; well, I'm gonna go to Luke's and whine to him about this damn coffee maker."  
  
"Got it. I'll see you later."  
  
~~~  
  
Rory casually, but slowly walked over to Luke's. She had planned on going to Lane's sometime that day, but she had more important things to do first. She got to Luke's, and peeked in the window to find Luke taking all the chairs off the tables. He saw her and went to let her in.  
  
"Hi Rory, what brings you here so early?"  
  
"Is Jess here?"  
  
"Funny thing, he was up amazingly early too. He took off somewhere, but I don't know where."  
  
"I'm sure I'll find him, Thanks. Oh, mom is on her way over. She is fighting with the coffee maker, so she'll be a bit on the cranky side. If you want to keep from being gripped at, you might want to make some coffee."  
  
Luke gave Rory a small smile, "Thanks for the tip. If you see Jess, send him my way."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Rory left the diner and immediately knew where to find Jess. She found him right where she thought she would, the bridge where they had had their first "date." He was leaning against a tree with his head against it, just staring at the water. Rory stood there studying every feature on his face; he was so beautiful. Everything about him was perfect, from his dark, penetrating eyes, to his amazing smile. Rory stood out of sight and just watched him for about five minutes, before she decided to talk to him. She slowly walked over to Jess, and when he spotted her, he stood up straight and watched her, like he was waiting for her to say the first word. Instead, he spoke first.  
  
"Rory, I am so..."  
  
Rory put her finger on his lips, "Shh, me first."  
  
Jess fell silent.  
  
Rory put her hand down, "I'm sorry I left you at Louise's party."  
  
"Please, that was the last thing on my mind. I was more concerned with you, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry I took off like that. It's not you, it's me. What happened last night totally freaked me out. I am not the kind of person who does things like that, but it also amazes me that when I'm with you, I do things that I would never do around...or with anyone else, ever. I want you to know now that I don't regret it, not for a second, it just scared me. When I'm with you, I feel things that I've never felt before. I mean, the things I feel for you, I should be feeling for Dean, but I don't, and I don't know how to deal with that. You are amazing in every way, you treat me like I matter, you know? Last night, I wanted to be with you so bad I could feel it, but it was also moving way too fast for me."  
  
She started pacing back and fourth, "God, I must be so annoying, I never make up my mind and I am always complicating things. It's a wonder anyone can love me."  
  
Jess walked over to her, and held her hand, "I will always love you.  
  
Rory look into his eyes and saw nothing but pure sincerity. Jess leaned close to her and kissed her, his lips soft and warm on hers, she automatically returned the kiss, knowing that even though it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, it felt so right.  
  
When they parted, Rory looked down, and Jess put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "I want to be able to see your beautiful face."  
  
Jess couldn't believe the things he was saying. He had never been this way with all the others girls he had dated, but right away, he knew that Rory was different. He had never met anyone as amazing, or breathtaking as her.  
  
Rory smiled, "This is how it should have started." She let go of his hand and backed away, "I think, for a while, we should keep our distance from each other, I need to figure things out. Dean, my mom, you get the picture."  
  
Jess sighed, "Yea, I guess you're right."  
  
"You better go home, Luke wants your help at the diner."  
  
"Yea, yea, I'm going."  
  
Jess winked at Rory, and left her alone to collect her thoughts.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 2.  
  
A/N: This chapter was short, simple, and straight to the point. They next chapter will be longer. :o) 


	4. What the Heart Wants

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13 mostly, maybe R later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends ...and someone else in particular.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much all of the season finale.  
  
Feedback: I live off the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory paced back and fourth in front of the market dreading the conversation she was about to have with Dean. Dean had been her first love, and she still loved him, but she just didn't feel the same for him that she felt for Jess, so she knew it was over. Besides that, Dean was far too controlling, overprotective, and he didn't trust her all that well. Rory thought about that last part and decided that that wouldn't be a good excuse to dump him given the current situation.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory turned around saw Dean standing in the doorway of the market.  
  
"Dean." Rory went to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, we need to talk."  
  
At least Rory didn't have to say that part. She followed Dean around to the back of the store. For a minute, they just sat there, no saying a word.  
  
Rory broke the silence, "You wanted to talk?"  
  
Dean sighed, "Yea."  
  
Rory waited, but Dean didn't speak.  
  
"Dean, what is it?"  
  
"Umm...my dad got a new job."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yea, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's in California."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad's job, it's in California."  
  
"What?" Rory was shocked.  
  
"We leave tomorrow."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Stop saying that."  
  
"You're moving to California tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And you're telling me all this now?"  
  
"Well, I heard last month, and we weren't supposed to leave until November, so I was going to wait to tell you, but something happened and they need my dad right away."  
  
Rory panicked, "No, you can't leave!"  
  
"Rory, I don't have a choice. I don't want to leave either, but I have to go with my family."  
  
Rory latched onto Dean, and started crying, "You can't leave me."  
  
Dean hugged her, "I'm sorry Rory, I want so badly to stay here...with you, but I can't."  
  
Rory was sobbing like a baby, but she didn't really know why. Maybe the saying was right, you don't know what you have until it's gone. Rory held onto Dean, like if she let him go, he would disappear. Dean pulled her off of him, and made her look at him.  
  
"Rory, please don't cry."  
  
"God, I never thought this was the way it would end for us."  
  
"Rory, it doesn't have to end."  
  
Rory's crying started to subside, "Dean, you are moving across the country. Long-distance relationships don't work."  
  
"Rory, I don't it to be over."  
  
"Neither do I, but it has to be."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
Rory and Dean hugged, and then she kissed him. It was the kind of kiss that she had never shared with Dean before. It was the kind of kiss that you had when you knew that you might never see the other person again. It was passionate, but sweet.  
  
When they parted, tears were streaming down Rory's face, "Bye Dean."  
  
"Bye Rory." He kissed her cheek, and then disappeared around the corner.  
  
Rory watched until he was out of sight, then she practically dumped herself onto the ground, and started crying again. This was NOT what she had in mind for ending it with Dean. Until he left, Rory hadn't realized how much she loved Dean until he left. She immediately stopped crying, got up, and brushed herself off.  
  
She was talking to herself, "Ok, why are you so upset, you and Dean are over, that's why you came here today, mission accomplished! So why are you so upset? I know why, because Dean loves you so much, and it obviously broke his heart to break up with you. But, now you can be with Jess. You want to be with Jess, he is so amazing. But so is Dean, and he loves you, but so does Jess, I think. Well, Dean is gone and Jess is here. Man, you got rid of Dean way to easily, this Jess thing is totally going to backfire, just wait." Rory was pacing back and fourth, talking to herself. If anyone had walked by and seen her, they would have committed her.  
  
Rory continued debating the Jess/Dean situation with herself for ten minutes, before finally giving up.  
  
~~  
  
Rory got home and called to her mom.  
  
"In here babe."  
  
Rory followed her mom's voice into the kitchen, "Hi."  
  
"Hey kid, what's up?"  
  
"Dean's moving tomorrow."  
  
"Moving where?"  
  
"California."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat at the kitchen table, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yea, me too."  
  
"Why is he going?"  
  
"His dad got a job."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea, but..."  
  
"But what honey?"  
  
"Well...never mind."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Rory, I know you too well. What's up?"  
  
"Ok, When I went to see him today, I was planning on breaking up with him."  
  
"You know, I really don't get what you see in Jess."  
  
Rory looked at her mom, "Huh? How did you know that..."  
  
"Oh please, I see the way you two look at each other. Everyone sees the way you look at each other. What happened at the party?"  
  
"Nothing." Rory lied.  
  
"You are such a bad liar, but this is all I'm gonna say; as much as it really, really, really pains me to say this, you are practically a grown-up now and I can't tell you how to live your life. Just please, pretend to listen to me, if you want Jess, I can't stop you, even though I really don't like him, but I can tell you to be careful, don't let him hurt you."  
  
"Mom, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Ok, more advice. Your mind is probably telling you one thing, while your feelings are telling you to something else. Don't do what your mind wants, do what the heart wants. Your heart knows what you want, and it'll tell you. If your heart wants Jess, then be with Jess, but be absolutely sure what your heart wants, before you do it, otherwise you'll just cause a lot of heartache for yourself. Make any sense?"  
  
"Amazingly enough, yes, it makes a lot of sense."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I think I should think about this for a few days. I can't make a decision like this without really thinking about it."  
  
"Good girl, you seem to know what you're doing." Lorelai grinned at Rory.  
  
Rory sighed, "I wish I didn't have to do any of it."  
  
"Yea well, that's life kiddo. Ain't it grand?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Just swell."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Rory smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Rory decided that instead of going to her room, she'd go for a walk, really clear her head; after all, she had a lot to think about.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 4. 


	5. Thinking

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13 mostly, maybe R later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends ...and someone else in particular.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much all of the season finale.  
  
Feedback: I live off the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory practically walked all over the town thinking about everything, Dean, Jess, the party, the bridge, Dean moving to California, and all kinds of stuff. She was stuck between a rock and a very hard place. Dean leaving was supposed to make is easy for Rory to choose Jess, but it just made it harder. She felt like she was moving on way too quickly, but she also felt like it was the right thing to do. Deep down inside, she knew that Jess was the guy for her, but she couldn't just admit it to herself.  
  
Rory continued walking and found herself in town, so she kept walking; past Doose's Market, past Miss Patty's, but stopped when she got to the diner. She peeked in, but saw no sign of Jess. Assuming he was upstairs, Rory continued walking. Without realizing it, she found herself at the bridge, which is also where she found Jess, standing on the bridge, looking at the water. Jess heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around.  
  
He smiled, "Hi."  
  
Rory didn't return the smile, "Hi."  
  
Jess walked over to her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Dean is moving to California tomorrow."  
  
"He is? Why?"  
  
"His dad got a new job."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Take a walk with me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jess followed Rory as she headed back into town.  
  
Rory sighed, "No point in hiding the truth from you, so I'll just say it. Dean leaving was supposed to make this easier for me, but it just makes it harder. I need to think about this for a while. I am totally confused, and I don't know what to do, so I need to think about what I want...who I want." Rory studied Jess' eyes to see if she could tell what he was thinking, but she couldn't.  
  
"Ok." Jess said simply.  
  
Rory smiled at him, and then she saw him pull something out of his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, eyeing the object.  
  
"A CD," He handed it to Rory, "for you."  
  
Rory took the CD, looked at it, then looked at Jess, "What's on it?"  
  
They continued walking towards town.  
  
"Well," Jess started, "I have NEVER been good at expressing my feelings to anyone, but there is so much I want to say...to you, but I don't know how. So I...uh...picked a song that I thought best expressed how I feel...about you." Jess stammered and stuttered, trying to get it all out.  
  
Rory smiled, "The song on here is how you feel about me?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything, just listen to it."  
  
Before they realized it, they were back in town. They looked around and saw all the people on the street.  
  
Jess looked at his watch, "I better get back to the diner before Luke goes postal."  
  
Jess leaned in to kiss Rory on the cheek, but Rory quickly backed away, and then looked around, making sure no one saw them. Jess looked at her with confusion on his face, then he looked at the people on the streets, then he chuckled a little.  
  
"I get it; you don't want anyone to know about me."  
  
Rory took Jess' hand, "Jess, I..."  
  
Jess pulled his hand away, "It's ok, I wouldn't want anyone to know about me either."  
  
Rory saw a look of sadness and hurt in his eyes. Jess didn't say another word; he just turned around, and walked back to the diner.  
  
Rory walked home, talking to herself, "Great, now he thinks I'm ashamed of him! I am such an idiot!"  
  
Rory got home, and saw a note on the door:  
  
Crisis at the Inn, be home later.  
  
Love mom. :o)  
  
Rory went upstairs to her room, and look at the CD. She started talking to herself again, "You know that if you listen to this song now, it will change everything. I need to think about this first. Two days, I will wait two days; then I will listen to the song." She put the CD in her top dresser drawer, and then went to the Inn to see what the crisis was.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 5.  
  
I know, a really short chapter, but I need to think about the next chapter before I write it, because it will be a pretty big one. :o) 


	6. A/N 1

Author's Note  
  
Ok everyone, after many, many days of song searching, I think I finally found the perfect "love song" for Jess and Rory. I demand feedback, however; even if it's bad feedback, I still want it!  
  
So, on with Chapter 6.  
  
:o) 


	7. Music of my Heart

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13 mostly, maybe R later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends ...and someone else in particular.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much all of the season finale.  
  
Feedback: I live off the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next two days, Jess avoided Rory. Every time she and Lorelai went to the diner, Jess was "conveniently" busy with something else. However, Rory couldn't blame him. For the past week, she had led him on, and dropped him repeatedly and he was probably getting sick of it. Of course, he could also have been upset because he thought that Rory was ashamed of him, which was a load of crap.  
  
Rory had been beating her brains out for the past two days trying to decide what to do. After all the work, she had come to a very annoying conclusion; a tie. The reasons why she should be with Jess tied with the reasons why she shouldn't be with Jess. Finally, Rory decided that there was only one way to break the tie, listen to the song. Rory had been tempted so many times to listen to the song, but she knew she had to wait. Finally, the time had come. Rory went upstairs to her room, closed the door, went to her dresser, pulled out the CD, popped it into the CD player, but her finger lingered over the play button for a minute. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know how Jess really felt about her, and this song was going to tell her everything. Finally, she pushed the play button, and sat on her bed to listen:  
  
  
  
You'll never know, what you've done for me  
  
What your faith in me, has done for my soul  
  
You'll never know the gift you've given me  
  
I'll carry it with me,  
  
Through the days ahead I'll think of days before  
  
You made me hope for something better  
  
And made me reach for something more  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
You opened the door  
  
To something I've never known before  
  
And your love, is the music of my heart  
  
  
  
You were the one, always on my side  
  
Always standing by  
  
Seeing me through  
  
You were the song that always made me sing  
  
I'm singing this for you  
  
Everywhere I go, I'll think of where I've been  
  
And all of ones you knew me better then any One ever will again  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
You opened my eyes you opened the door  
  
To something I've never known before  
  
And your love, is the music of my heart  
  
What you've taught me  
  
Only your love could ever teach me  
  
You got through when no one could reach me before  
  
'Cause you always saw in me  
  
All the best that I could be  
  
It was you who set me free  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
You opened the door  
  
To something I've never known before  
  
And your love, is the music of my heart  
  
Music of my heart  
  
  
  
When the song was over, tears were streaming down Rory's face. She listened to it two more times, before she stopped crying. She shut off the CD player and immediately went to the diner. When she got there, she stopped, before opening the door.  
  
"Wait," She said to herself. "He thinks I'm ashamed of him. How do I make him believe that I'm not?"  
  
Rory smiled, "OOh, I know how! Wait..."  
  
She peeked inside to see who was there; Kirk, a bunch of other regulars, Lorelai, who Rory was supposed to have met there thirty minutes ago, Babette and Morey, and Miss Patty.  
  
"Great..." Rory sighed, "Miss Patty will have this all over town by 6 tonight if I do this. Oh well, It's the only way to prove to Jess that I'm not trying to hide our "relationship." Ok, here goes."  
  
Rory opened the door, and walked in. She looked at Lorelai and smiled, but walked right passed her, leaving a confused look on Lorelai's face. Instead, she walked right up to Jess who was at a corner table re-filling the salt and pepper shakers. He could feel someone behind him so he turned around and saw Rory right in front of him. Without saying a word, Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Even though Jess was so surprised, he quickly responded and put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. The deeper the kiss became, the more Rory felt her legs giving out. To keep from totally losing the feelings in her legs, Rory reluctantly pulled away. She looked at Jess and saw the dazed look on his face, which made her smile.  
  
"I..." Jess started to say something, but stopped and looked passed her.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "You do realize we have a major audience."  
  
Rory turned around and saw every single person starring at the couple, with their mouths practically touching the ground, even Luke and Lorelai who looked more stunned than anyone. Rory's face got bright red.  
  
She turned back to Jess, "Oops."  
  
She looked back at the people, "Sorry to interrupt."  
  
Then she took Jess' hand and pulled him outside, so they didn't have such a big crowd. When they were alone, Rory hugged Jess.  
  
He grinned, "I take it you liked the song."  
  
Rory smiled, "Something like that." Then she hugged him again.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him, "Not that I'm complaining, but...N'Sync?"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "Ok, they were totally NOT my first choice, but it was the only damn song that I could find that really..."  
  
Rory finished for him, "Expressed your feelings?"  
  
Jess smirked, "If you say so."  
  
Rory lightly punched his arm.  
  
Her face was beaming, "No one has ever done anything like that for me."  
  
"Well, like I said, I suck at..."  
  
"Expressing your feelings; I got that."  
  
"Yea, so I did the next best thing I could think of. And judging by the huge grin on your face, I think I got the point across."  
  
"You could say that. You do realize though, that now I have a whole lot of explaining to do, to a lot of people."  
  
"What about Dean."  
  
"He's in California."  
  
"You'll call him, don't deny it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you gonna tell him about us?"  
  
"Us? I like the sound of that."  
  
"Don't avoid the question Rory."  
  
"If he says, 'Hey Rory, is Jess your new boyfriend?' OOH, I like the sound of that too...anyway, if he specifically asks that question, I won't lie."  
  
"What if he asks if you are seeing anyone?"  
  
"Jess, If he asks in any way, shape, or form, I will tell him the truth. Dean and I are over, so I have no reason to hide our relationship from him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Jess, I have nothing to hide from Dean."  
  
"Ok, ok, you win. I'll shut up now."  
  
"Good." Rory grabbed Jess' shirt and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory pulled away from Jess and looked behind her, ready to yell at the person who had ended their happy moment.  
  
When Rory saw the person who had called her name, her heart stopped, "Dean!"  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 6. 


	8. A/N 2

Author's Note Pt. 2  
  
One more little note:  
  
For the rest of this story, Dean is going to be the bad guy. Don't get me wrong, I love Dean, he is totally awesome, I just think that Rory is better off with Jess, (Plus Jess is way cuter) :oP  
  
Any who, look for big bad Dean throughout the rest of the story.  
  
Thanks!  
  
:o)  
  
-Sara 


	9. She's the trophy

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends...and someone else in particular.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much all of the season finale.  
  
Feedback: I live off the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory was speechless when she saw Dean standing there, looking at Jess and Rory holding hands and kissing. Jess expected Rory to immediately back away from him, and was surprised when she didn't.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Dean." This time, Rory did let go of Jess' hand but she didn't back away.  
  
Dean's face was bright red like he was furious, "So this....he is the reason you broke up with me."  
  
Rory immediately jumped in, "Dean, you moved to California. What are you doing here?"  
  
"My dad's job fell through."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Jess' head went back and fourth as he watched the ex-couple argue.  
  
Rory glared at Dean, "Why are you acting like I'm cheating on you?"  
  
"Well, I kinda feel like you are, being as we haven't even been broken up for a week."  
  
"Dean, with all do respect, you have no right to act like this anymore. All those privileges are gone now."  
  
Jess was getting tired of being ignored, "I'm gonna go, give you two a chance to...talk." He leaned over like he was going to kiss Rory, but decided against it for the time being. Instead, he winked at Rory, making her blush, but also smile, and then he glared at Dean before departing.  
  
"Rory.."  
  
"Not a word."  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"Dean, it was over when you left for California, and it's still over even if you are back."  
  
"Sorry, that's not good enough."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I loved you when I left, and I still love you."  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"I came back here for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Even after my dad lost the job, he wanted to stay in California, but I killed myself trying to convince him to let us come back, so we could be together again."  
  
"Dean, that's sweet, but you shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Well, I did."  
  
"Well, you're just wasting your time."  
  
"Rory, I love you."  
  
"Dean, please don't..."  
  
"Rory, I love you....and I know you still love me."  
  
"This is bullshit. I am NOT going to go through this all over again!"  
  
Rory stormed off, leaving Dean alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Jess got back to the diner and stopped when he saw Lorelai standing outside, watching him. He cautiously walked towards her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Lorelai gave him the smallest smile, "Hi."  
  
"Look."  
  
"Quiet. I talk first."  
  
Jess shut his mouth.  
  
"Good boy. Now, as you may have already guessed, I'm not your biggest fan, and I REALLY don't like the fact that you are making out with my daughter..."  
  
Jess opened his mouth to protest, but Lorelai wouldn't let him.  
  
"BUT," She began, "As much as it pains me to say this, Rory seems to be really happy with you. I see the way her face lights up whenever just your name is mentioned, so I can imagine how she feels when she sees you. That little kiss that I, and half of the town witnessed says a lot too. I also know that you care about her and you would never hurt her. You try so hard to be a tough guy, but all your defenses break down whenever my daughter walks into a room, and you can't hide THAT no matter how hard you try. So, all I can say is...be good to her, and if you EVER, EVER make her cry, I'll kick your ass myself; that is, after Luke gets done with you."  
  
The only thing that Jess could say was, "Dean's back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dean's back. Rory is talking to him right now."  
  
Lorelai could see the worry in his eyes, but she smiled, "I wouldn't worry too much about Dean."  
  
Jess didn't say anything, he just turned around, and went back into the diner.  
  
~~~  
  
Rory didn't go home; instead, she went to Lane's. Lane was the only one she could talk to now. Lane looked out her window when she heard a knock on the door, and smiled when she saw Rory, "Hi! Come in!"  
  
Lane greeted Rory with a huge grin on her face which always made Rory feel better. They hugged, then Rory frowned, "Long time no see. I'm so sorry. I've been going through...a lot lately and I haven't had much time for anything else."  
  
Lane just smiled, "No big deal. It happens to us all, but I have missed you."  
  
"Me too. Have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"I guess not. Maybe I'll start from the beginning."  
  
"Hmm, I sense something major has happened."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"I'm all ears, start talking."  
  
"Ok, from the very beginning. At Sookie's wedding, Jess came back."  
  
"Yea, I know that. I've seen him around a few times. He even said hi. I think he's coming around."  
  
"Well, at Sookie's wedding, I kissed Jess."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yea, but that's not all. After I got back from Washington, Jess went with me to that party I told you about."  
  
"Yea, the one you invited me to, but my mom had a spazz attack and locked me in my room."  
  
"Yea, that one. Well, Jess was hiding from Madeline in the laundry room. I found him, and umm..."  
  
"Rory, you can tell me."  
  
"Well, we sorta, made out...a lot. And I mean A LOT."  
  
"How much is a lot?"  
  
"Use your imagination."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Yea, I know. Well, before it went any further, I flipped out and ran off."  
  
Rory continued with her story giving Lane every detail, and when she was finished, Lane's eyes were huge.  
  
Rory couldn't take the silence, "Say something."  
  
"Wow, you are so lucky."  
  
"What? How am I lucky?"  
  
"Rory, wake up! You've got two totally hot guys fighting over you. I only wish I had your luck."  
  
"Well, luck or whatever it is, I don't know what to do. Dean convinced his parents to come back here for me. He loves me."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Rory, either you do or you don't. Something tells me that you ARE in love, but not with Dean, and you're just afraid to tell Dean."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
"What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Simple, follow your heart. It knows what it wants."  
  
"Have you been talking to my mom?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Let's go for a walk. I want to know how you're feeling about EVERYTHING."  
  
"Ok, sounds good."  
  
Lane told her mom that she and Rory were going to go to the library to study and they quickly left before Lane's mom could object.  
  
~~~  
  
Dean was walking passed the diner when he saw Jess cleaning off a table. He quietly went in, walked up to Jess, who looked at him.  
  
Dean tried to stay calm, "Outside, now."  
  
Jess smiled, "I'm kinda busy."  
  
"I don't give a shit, outisde, now."  
  
Jess chuckled, dropped the rag on the table, and followed Dean outside.  
  
Lane and Rory were walking towards the diner when they spotted Dean and Jess. Rory could feel the tension between the two guys and she started to walk over to them, but Lane stopped her, "Let them talk, you could learn a few things."  
  
"Lane..."  
  
"It's ok, if they decide they want to beat the hell out of each other, we'll be there. Just listen."  
  
Rory pouted, but listened anyway.  
  
~  
  
Dean glared at Jess, "Stay away from Rory, she's mine."  
  
"Really? I don't know if Rory would like you talking about her like that, like she's your property."  
  
"Well, she's not here is she?"  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think that this isn't about Rory anymore."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I think this is about beating me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys are over, she dumped you, but here you are, acting like you're still together and she cheated on you. You just can't stand the fact that she wants me instead of you."  
  
"She doesn't want you."  
  
"You thinks she wants you?"  
  
"Yea, she does."  
  
"No, she did. A long time ago. It's over now, so just move one."  
  
"You little punk..."  
  
"Hey, she picked me of her own free will. I didn't do anything to influence her decision. The plain truth is, she got tired of you. Sure, she loved you, everyone knows that, even I know that, but you were too controlling and over protective. Every time you saw us together, you jumped to conclusions and accused her of cheating on you with me. You didn't trust her, and she got tired of going through that. She wants someone who will trust her, and give her the space she needs."  
  
"She doesn't know what she wants! She is just a naive little girl who is too damn trusting. If I told her that all you wanted was to get her into bed, she'd believe me because she thinks that I would never lie to her. Maybe this isn't about her anymore, maybe it is about beating you. You could say that she's the trophy; may the best man win. And you better believe I will."  
  
Jess scoffed, "A trophy?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me that you never once thought about going after Rory just to beat me."  
  
"You arrogant little asshole, it was NEVER about beating you. It has ALWAYS been about Rory. She is so much better than you, she DESERVES better than you. You know, I only wish that she were here to listen to everything you are saying about her. The sad thing is, if I told her what you said, she'd just hate me. You are right about one thing, she does trust you, and she probably believe you over me."  
  
"You're damn right, she'll ALWAYS believe me over you."  
  
~  
  
Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Lane felt so bad, "Ok, I had no idea that's what you'd hear. Let's go."  
  
For the first time, Rory was really pissed off. She marched over to Dean and Jess and gave Dean a death look.  
  
Dean stammered, "Rory! I...uhh..."  
  
"Save it! I heard everything! A trophy!? How dare you!"  
  
"Rory, I..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What about Jess?"  
  
Rory looked at Jess who just starred at her, then she looked back a Dean, "What about him? He didn't call me a trophy! Everything he said was right. I cannot believe you would say that stuff about me. How could you?"  
  
"Rory, I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I just said all that stuff to get Jess to agree. Then it would prove what an asshole he is; can't you see how much better I am for you?"  
  
"The only asshole I see right now is YOU!" Rory screamed at Dean.  
  
She turned around and ran down the street with tears gushing down her face.  
  
Lane gave Jess a small smile, but glared at Dean, then ran after Rory.  
  
Jess sneered at Dean, "Oh yea, you are so much better for her than I am, you just proved it; I mean, only someone who really loves her could lie to her and treat her like that. You don't DESERVE to breathe the same AIR as Rory!"  
  
For once, Dean was speechless. Jess was so tempted to punch his lights out, but he held back. Instead, he just turned around, went back into the diner, and went up to his room, leaving Dean, standing there, in the middle of the street.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 7. 


	10. Review Request

Hi again.  
  
Ok, since the review section seems to be not working, I am begging everyone to send feedback straight to my inbox, so I know if you guys like my story.  
  
If I don't get feedback, I'll stop writing…  
  
PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK!!!!!!  
  
My e-mail address is: sara6255@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks so much!  
  
:o)  
  
-Sara 


	11. I want you....I love you

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale; Rory comes home from Washington to her family, friends...and someone else in particular.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much all of the season finale.  
  
Feedback: I live off the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lane chased Rory all the way back to Rory's house. Rory barreled through the front door, past her bewildered mom, and into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory's door, then at Lane, "What happened?!"  
  
"Rory overheard a conversation between two certain guys, and one of them upset her."  
  
"That little punk, I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
"Which punk?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It wasn't Jess this time, it was Dean."  
  
"Dean? What did he say?"  
  
Lane told Lorelai everything that had happened.  
  
"Dean said that?"  
  
"Yea; Jess was the good guy this time. He totally defended her."  
  
"Well, I'll be damned."  
  
"Yea; Well, I'd go talk to her, but I don't think he wants to talk to me right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Thanks kid."  
  
Lane smiled, "No problem."  
  
After Lane left, Lorelai went to Rory's room, "Hey, can I come in?"  
  
Rory was still crying, "Even if I say, you'll still come in."  
  
"You know me too well." She went in and sat on Rory's bed.  
  
"So I guess Lane told you."  
  
"She did."  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I never thought Dean would treat me like that."  
  
"Honey, for once, I am at a loss for words. I never thought Dean would turn on you, and I REALLY never thought that Jess would be so...decent. He's a good kid."  
  
"Yea, he is an angel compared to Dean right now, but why am I still freaking out? I still don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, think about this; maybe you don't want either one of them. If you've had so much trouble choosing one of them, maybe neither one of them is for you."  
  
"Jess is for me, but..."  
  
"But you still want Dean?"  
  
"Am I a total idiot? I mean, the things that he said, but I still love him. I mean, I never thought that I would see him again."  
  
"And now you are totally torn between your first love and the hot rebel boy."  
  
"You just said Jess is hot."  
  
"Rory, I'm not blind, the boy is adorable; but I still don't like him...much."  
  
"Whatever. What am I gonna do?"  
  
"I can't tell you what to do. This is a decision only you can make."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"But, I'll always be here if you want to talk."  
  
Rory smiled, "Yea, I know."  
  
"Wanna get coffee?"  
  
"Umm...I think I'll go for a walk, clear my head. I've been walking a lot lately."  
  
"Ok, well, can we go when you get back?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lorelai grinned, "Yay."  
  
~~  
  
Jess could not concentrate on the customer's at the diner, and all he did was think about Rory. Finally, he gave up, put the coffee pot back on the counter, leaving everything to Luke, and went outside to think. After he'd been walking for a few minutes, he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around, his face connected with Dean's fist, and he stumbled back, but didn't fall.  
  
He stared at Dean, "What the hell is your problem!?"  
  
Dean tried to hit Jess again, but he ducked, "You knew she was there! You knew she would hear us!"  
  
Jess laughed, "You are totally whacked! You're just pissed off because she finally found out what you're really like!"  
  
"Not even! You were just jealous because I had her and you didn't, so you set that little trap for me."  
  
"Oh yea, I totally knew that you were going to call her a fuckin' trophy."  
  
"You will NEVER have her!"  
  
With that, Dean punched Jess' nose and again, Jess stumbled back, but didn't fall. With that, Jess lunged at Dean and hit him in the stomach, and Dean fell over, then Jess jumped on him and started punching him, all the while, Dean returning the fire.  
  
~~  
  
Rory was walking down the center of town when she heard something close to Luke's. The closer she got, she saw that two people were fighting. When she finally got close enough, she saw a few people, including Lane gathering around the fighters. Rory looked closer and saw that it was Dean and Jess. Without even thinking, she ran over, reached down, and pulled Dean off of Jess. Dean was caught off guard, and he hit Rory in the eye. Rory backed off, and glared at Dean.  
  
"Oh Rory, I'm so sorry." Dean put his hand under her eye, but she jerked away, "I'm fine!"  
  
Lane went to Jess and helped him up.  
  
Rory stared at Jess and Dean, "What the hell are you doing? You guys are acting like five year olds!"  
  
Dean looked at Jess, "Doesn't take much for him."  
  
Jess chuckled, and headed towards Dean again, But Lane grabbed his arm, "Hold on there tiger. Chill out."  
  
Jess stopped, and just glared at Dean.  
  
By now, about half the town had gathered around the teens, but they all seemed to be oblivious. Among the spectators were Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai had tried to go to her daughter's rescue, but Luke stopped her, "Let them deal with it." Lorelai pouted, but stayed away.  
  
Rory focused on Dean, "You have no right talking about him like that! He's more mature than you are right now!"  
  
"Rory, I.."  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it! I've had enough of the fighting, and screaming, and...crying. It's just not worth it."  
  
Dean went into childish mode, "Oh yes, this is so hard for you, I can see that." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can't you see that this is tearing me apart! How am I supposed to choose between you two? Seeing you guys fight, putting Jess through all this shit, it just isn't worth it! I've had enough; this is killing me, so I quit. I love you both, but I can't do this anymore."  
  
For the first time, Rory admitted that she loved Jess, but she couldn't keep putting everyone through this. She looked at Jess, and for once she couldn't tell what he was thinking, so she turned around and walked away.  
  
Jess ran over to her; and when Dean tried to interfere, Lane, put her arm out and stopped him, "Leave 'em alone."  
  
"Rory wait," He took her arm and made her face him. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry." He paused. "Be with Dean."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Personally, I would rather die than see you with that jerk, but what I can't stand more is seeing you hurting so much. Looking in your eyes right now, all I see is pain, and confusion, and that's not like you So, be with Dean. I know you still love him, so....just go with him."  
  
Rory stood there in awe; she couldn't believe that he was willing to give her up just to make her happy, as ironic as that sounded. She searched his eyes, looking for some sign that he was just playing her and trying to earn points, but all she saw was honesty and sincerity. Before she could react, Jess turned around and walked back towards Dean, but just walked passed him, never looking at him. Rory looked at Dean and saw him standing there, glaring at Jess, not even paying attention to Rory. It was then that she knew who she really wanted and who really wanted her.  
  
"Jess wait!"  
  
Jess stopped, and looked at Rory. She ran right passed Dean, and practically jumped into Jess' arms. Reluctantly, he put his arms around her and returned the hug. She kissed him in front of the huge crowd...and Dean, but it was like no one else was there.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Rory smiled, "You, I want you....I love you."  
  
Dean's face got beat red, "Rory, what the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Rory stopped smiling, and frowned at Dean, "After everything he went through, after everything I put him through, he was still willing to give me up just to make me happy. He didn't want me to have to choose because he knew it was killing me, so he was willing to walk away, just to make it easier on me. You would never do that. You would fight to the death just to beat him. This isn't even about me anymore, it was just about you proving how much better you are than him. Not to mention the fact that you called me a trophy! You have changed so much; I don't even know who you are anymore. I loved you, but you NEVER trusted me! When you saw me talking to Tristan, you always got upset, and then Jess came to town and whenever you saw me talking to him, you got jealous and never trusted me. I am tired of trying to get you to trust me. It's over Dean."  
  
Dean was speechless, but not for long, "Fine, you want to be with HIM, see if I care. But when he gets bored with you and dumps you for someone else, don't come crying to me!"  
  
Then he turned around, and stormed away.  
  
Rory just turned back around to face Jess, and hugged him.  
  
~~~~  
  
End of part 8.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was good. The ending was kind of rushed, but there is definitely more to come! :o) 


	12. A/N Problems

Ok, for some strange reason, I can't get the last chapter of this story loaded onto ff.net, so if you want to read it, go here:  
  
http://expage.com/whattheheartwants9  
  
When you read it, come back here and give me feedback!!!!  
  
Thanks so much.  
  
:o)  
  
-Sara 


End file.
